sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Alex the Blue Jay
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note!: This page is currently under construction.) ' ''"Hope and Change."~Alex's greeting and disclosure. Alex is a crossover character and a chess master antagonist in Jaredthefox92's sonic fan stories revolving around themes of Chaos from Warhammer 40,000, and Warhammer Fantasy.She is often seen as a hidden antagonist, supporting villain, or a recruiter for the Chaos pantheon. However, it is believed with her psychic capabilities and alignment towards Chaos that she can hold her own if need be. Her patron deity is Tzeentch, but she is able to work with other followers of Chaos if need be.Alex is a support leader and recruiter for the Chaos Mobians faction. Main Information: 'Name: Alex ' '''Species: '''Blue Jay bird '''Age: '''36 '''Height: 3.4ft (Imperial) Residence'': ''Westopolis Occupation: Witch,cultist of Tzeentch, Psyker Gender: Female Position: '''Mobian psyker '''Ethnicity: Northamerian Spoken languages: English, old archaic dialects. Appearance Alex stands around normal female Mobian height and is a natural blue jay bird with blue feathers. However, her conversion into Chaos through Tzeentch has lead to numerous chaos mutations. For instance she has a new 'psyker eye', or third eye on her head. She has grown a blue and grey vulpine tail and on her left hand are razor sharp black talons, as with on her right arm are protruding black bird feathers. Finally the Mark of Tzeentch glistens when mortal eyes observe it. History: Little is as of yet known about Alex in terms of origins, or how she came into contact with Chaos and then Tzeench by proxy. What is known however is she apparently is quite knowledgeable about the ancient powers of Chaos and is very loyal to Chaos, (for a cultist of Tzeentch that is). Relationships: Followers of Chaos Undivided. Alex views the pantheon of Chaos as an important part of a greater struggle. Thus she is known to work with most, if not all forces under Chaos, even if they conflict with her own chaotic alignment. However, she does have mixed feelings about certain aspects of Chaos. Followers of Tzeentch Being her patron deity, the servants of Change are her direct battle brothers and allies. Since they share the same goals, employ the same methods, and believe in the same beliefs Alex would try to befriend them. However, she is well aware of the fickle and self-serving nature of Tzeentchians, so she is always on the lookout for betrayal. Followers of Nurgle While technically followers of Nurgle directly conflict with her Tzeentchian beliefs, she is not above working with them, albeit at a distance away from their stench, their contamination, and their sludge. More than likely Alex would see followers of Nurgle as pawns in her plans, or her master's plans if anything. Followers of Slaanesh Alex views followers of Slaanesh as hedonists, unclassy, and petty. However, she often has use for members of Slaanesh,and is even willing to take orders from superiors that are Slaaneshi converts. However, she tries to stay away from their noise and drug use. Followers of Khorne. Perhap's Alex most feared brethren in Chaos to work with. Often she would rather have them unleashed by proxy as meatshields or to further divert attention towards herself. That being said, Alex is perfectly capable of following Khornate's and even working with them, on the condition that they maintain some control and sanity enough not to become a hindrance to her goals. Rhynk Hellhorn Being a de-facto terrorist, one would suspect Alex to have a negative relationship with Rhynk, but ironically their first encounter has been simply odd, yet luke warm at best. Alex met Rhynk while traveling in an alleyway and was offered to sleep on a bed fount in the darkness. This odd instance still is unknown towards their relationship with the two. Billy the Skunk Another bizzare instance was where Billy got in bed with Rhynk and Alex, however nothing really happened and Alex didn't seem to notice much of Billy. Lord Trarius the Ambitious Since Alex sometimes appears in fantasy stories, (such as those akin to Warhammer Fantasy), she is often known to accompany Trarius on his heretical adventure. It is believed that Alex acts as his personal attendee and assistant. She is known to fix meals, fix his armor, and preform duties often fount in serfdom. However, being that they both are Tzeentchian, Trarius seems to have a close religous bond towards his 'sister' in Chaos. Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog As of yet, Alex sees Komerl as a pawn in her schemes to further spread the Black Gospel of Chaos. However, to this end she has also been rather beneficial in trying to convert him so that his own power would be increased. Heroes of the Sun Being a religious group that doesn't worship Chaos, puts them in indirect confrontation with Alex through Chaos by proxy. However, many of their members could in fact be converted to the service of the Ruinous Powers if Alex is sucessful in converting them. Imperium of Mankind Normally with a Tzeentch cultist the Imperium would be at direct odds with Alex, however since at latest the Sonic universe takes place in the 32nd Millennium, and not the 41st Millennium Alex would never come into contact with the Imperials unless specifically in the plot of a roleplay. The New Order/ The Order of Moebius Being a mostly irreligious, authoritarian, and socialist fascist group, the Order would conflict with Alex. However, they maybe useful as pawns for her goals in the future. Abilities (Note: See this page for details on some of her capabilities http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Chaos_Psychic_Powers#Tzeentch_2 ) *Chains of Torment *Pink Fire of Tzeentch *Psychic Duel *Wrecking of Tzeentch (Future sight) *Weaves of Fate *Alex's left hand Chaos talon mutation is good for scratching. *Telepathy (Her birth power) *''Perhaps Teleportation (Unless she needs to be nerfed) *''Perhaps Doombolt (Unless she needs to be nerfed) Weaknesses *The collars of Khorne can disable her magic use. *Besides scratching, Alex is not really cut out for melee combat. *It's possible to beat her with a mind duel, but this is highly unlikely as your would be facing against not only a powerful psyker, but a psyker enhanced by Chaos. Wargear: *Combat knife *Yogger 23 Moebian laser pistol *Staff of Tzeentch *Various spellbooks *Mark of Tzeentch Quotes: Sonic Heroes Quotes *"Not excactly as planned."~ Alex getting a 'C' Rank *"Ah!'~Alex getting hit *"My sorcerery reigns supreme!"~Alexgetting an invincible item *"No!!"~Alex fainting *"My knowledge and my power increase!"~Alexranking up *"Just as planned.."~Alex getting a 'A' Rank *"Yes, my lord..."~Alex being switched in *"Chaos Doombolt!"~Alex unleashing Chaos Doombolt, (instead of Chaos Blast.) Stats Trivia *Alex is often seen as the Sindri Myr of stories and roleplays. She is rather friendly to speak to, as well as calm, but not to be trusted. *Alex's fox tail is an in joke on how Jaredthefox92 has a lot of fox characters. Supposedly though Tzeentch gave her it as a way to not just make her even more of a bird. *Alex gets her name from one of Grief's former girlfriends. (Seen above kid Grief in the upper right.) Theme: Category:Birds Category:Females Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Magical Abilities Category:Archived Category:LGBT+ Category:Pre-UBC